


Intuition

by chumimiista



Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Holidays, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, NeroVクリスマス企画
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nico the gunsmith, Nico the arm-rigger, Nico the goddamn genius - she'd convinced the whole DMC crew to huddle into Dante's dirty, sparsely-decorated office to take a holiday photo together. She had ulterior motives, of course, but the important thing is she got all of them there! But she notices something different about our favorite couple, Nero and V... what could it be?(yes hello i lied and wanted to write this quick fic out for day 3's prompt ahaha)For day 3 of NeroV Twitter Xmas event!Prompts: Child/Baby
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065500
Kudos: 26





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> HAVING TO USE THE TAG RUINS THE SURPRISE BUT IT MUST BE DONE ;; i hope y'all enjoy this lol sorry it's from nico's pov but it is abt nerov soooo lol

“Scoot in, scoot in! C’mon! Y’all are family ain’t ya? Get a lil’ closer for fuck’s sake!”

Nico directed the DMC crew, including Trish and Lady, until everyone was squished together to fit in the frame. She hummed and took a step back to get the right angle and double check everyone’s positions: Trish and Dante to the left, Nero and V in the middle - V was wearing quite a big holiday sweater, must be Nero’s, she thought - then Vergil (looking quite disgruntled) and Lady on the right. Nero and V were the only perfectly positioned ones, though they’d never been shy about being close: always touching each other somewhere or hugging and holding hands, stealing kisses even then and whispering between themselves with big smiles while Nico prepared to take the photograph.

“Hey now, focus! No chit chat. On my countdown. Three, two…”

At the count of one she snapped a picture, then another, and about a dozen more, shouting at the entirety of them to hold their positions so she can get multiple shots and choose the best one. Nico was determined to get these pictures printed on cards to send to the rest of her clients as a little holiday greeting, mostly so she could brag about knowing Dante and managing to get Vergil in on the deal. She supposed he only accepted because of Nero and V. The tattooed, goth, mostly-human-for-real-this-time part of him had gotten pretty good at convincing the grump to join in on family festivities.

One last picture was taken at the perfect moment, capturing Nero and V’s little Christmas smooch. “Aww, well ain’t you two just sickenin’ sweet,” Nico teased.

“Actually there’s something we want to say,” Nero said.

The group dispersed, no doubt happy they didn’t have to squish into a tiny human photograph frame any longer. Nico watched the way Nero wrapped his arm around V’s back, and then took his hand as he stared with complete adoration into the taller, slim…  _ mostly slim _ … man’s eyes. Nico gasped.

“We’re expecting!” Nero exclaimed.

“I  _ knew _ it!” Nico said. They all stared at her as if she’d said something insensitive. “What? I did! I called it! V never dresses like  _ that _ !”

And, well, she was right! V’s style was never baggy. After reemerging in the human world, he’d been very consistent with his choice of fashion. She knew it from the moment they got to the DMC office that something was different about them, and Nicoletta Goldstein’s intuition was  _ never _ wrong!

“So I’m gonna be the godmother, right Nero? After all the freebies I’ve given ya I’d say I earned it well ahead of time!”

“Hey, you’re forgetting someone that’s been around this crazy family long enough to be considered  _ real  _ family, Nico,” Lady argued.

“You little girls can fight over that,” Trish added with a smug grin, “I suspect I’ll turn into the favorite, never-aging grandmother, you know.”

And so started a battle that turned physical sooner than later, but the happy expecting couple paid them no mind. Nero and V sat on the couch and fed each other sweets, and waited for the inevitable question they expected from both Dante and Vergil--

“ _ How _ ?!”


End file.
